


Dance Disaster: Part 14

by Gribby



Series: Dance Disaster [14]
Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gribby/pseuds/Gribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin and Amber have one last training session before the finals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Disaster: Part 14

"Kevin"  
"Yes"  
"Do you really think we have a chance of winning?" asked Amber, a hint of anxiety creeping into her voice, "I mean very few people have even heard of me over here, and I've really struggled to learn our show dance."  
"You'll be fine," Kevin reassured her, "we have plenty of time to practise the show dance before this evening, and as for people never having heard of you, there's little we can do about that, but it didn't stop them voting for you before and besides, they have heard of you now, you've been on this show long enough." He smiled.  
"Thanks," said Amber almost half-heartedly. She was extremely grateful for everything Kevin had done for her, but his words of reassurance had done little to calm her nerves and although it made her feel guilty- Kevin had been through a lot lately and had helped her greatly- she was not thankful for his words. She would have been grateful under any other circumstances, but he seemed so calm, as if he did not truly care about the outcome of the finals.  
Kevin was in fact exceptionally nervous, but he was not feeling well and frankly, the results of the competition were not his biggest concern, but also, he had hoped that remaining as relaxed as possible would help Amber stay calm. Now he saw that this was not the case.  
"Look Amber, I'm worried about this too, but...well I can't tell you about it now. Let's just say I have more important things on my mind- not that this isn't important, of course it's important, but...you know I've been ill recently, I've had news. I can't tell you about it now. Karen would kill me- I haven't told her about it yet. I'll tell you later, but now let's just dance. We need to put on a good performance if we're to stand a chance of winning- we're up against stiff competition."  
"It's not bad news is it?" Amber asked, a look of concern spreading across her face, "You'll be alright won't you, Kevin?"  
"Of course I will. Don't worry about it," he replied, though Amber was not convinced he was being completely truthful. She could only hope that Kevin was alright. There was little else she could do except practise for the finals and hope the British public were on her side.


End file.
